TJ Omega
TJ Omega aka Tyler James is an Internet toy and television reviewer. He is a Kamen Rider and Super Sentai fan and does reviews on the various toys that Bandai produces for each series as well as other toys such as Transformers. TJ Reviews #Retrofire MMPR Megazord #Kamen Rider Decade: DecaDriver #S.H. Figuarts Dark Kabuto #S.H. Figuarts Kamen Rider Decade #Kamen Rider Kiva: Ixa Caliber and Tatsulot Brace #S.H. Figurarts: Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Form #KR Roleplay Part 1: Double Driver #KR Roleplay Part 2: Metal Shaft and Trigger Magnum #KR Roleplay Part 3: Beetle Phone #KR Roleplay Part 4: Bat Shot #KR Roleplay Part 5: Accel Driver #KR Roleplay Part 5.5: Trial Memory #KR Roleplay Part 6: Prisim Bicker #KR Roleplay Part 7: Engine Blade #Figurerise Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Form #S.I.C. Kamen Rider Stronger and Takcle #S.H. Figuarts Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form #Kamen Rider OOO Medajalibur #KR Triple Change Henshin Belt Vol. 3 #S.I.C. Kamen Rider Kabuto #Super Robot Chogokin ShinkenOh #Joint Gattai Gaoking and Engine-O #Kamen Rider OOO: Birth Buster #OCC #6 Kamen Rider Birth #S.I.C. KT Kamen Rider Agito #Joint Gattai MagiKing #OOO Driver #Joint Gattai Dekaranger Robo and ShinkenOh #S.I.C KT Kamen Rider Blade King Form #Birth Driver #Ganbaride Gaia Memory #Kamen Rider OOO DX Medagaburyu #DX GokaiOh and MagiDragon #Kamen Rider Fourze Base States (Module Change Series) #S.H. MonsterArts Godziilla #S.H. MonsterArts MechaGodzilla #Fourze Elek States (Module Change Series) #Astro Switch Kaban #Kamen Rider Fourze: DX Meteor Driver #S.H. Figuarts Gokai Blue #Rider Belt Week Day 1: DX Kivat Belt #Rider Belt Week Day 2: DX Den-O Belt #Rider Belt Week Day 3: DX Kabuto Zecter #Rider Belt Week Day 4: DX Agito Alter Ring #Rider Belt Week Day 5: DX Faiz Driver #Rider Belt Week Day 6: DX Ryuki V-Buckle #Rider Belt Week Day 7: DX Fourze Driver #DX Power Dizer #Kamen Rider Fourze: DX Meteor Storm Shaft #S.I.C. Kamen Rider Gills and Another Agito #Kamen Rider Fourze: DX Barizun Sword #Super Robot Chogokin Daizyujin #Ultra-Act Gridman #Kamen Rider Gills Roleplay Set #DX Flame Dragon Ring Set #DX Super Rocket Astro Switch #S.H. Figuarts Scorpio Zodiarts #DX Super Drill Astro Switch #EX Fourze Fusion Switch #DX Fourze Cosmic Switch #Kamen Rider OOO Ranger Keys #S.H. Figuarts Bouken Red #DX Dopant Memory #Zodiarts Switch #Taka Candroid #Tako Candroid #Ptera Candroid #Tricera Candroid #WCF Kamen Rider Kivala and Gills #DX WizarDriver #DX Beast Driver #PlaMonster Green Griffon #S.H. Figuarts Dragon Ranger (MMPR Green Ranger) #DX Kyoryujin #DX Parasagun and Zakutor #DX White Wizard Driver #DX Drago Timer #DX WizardSwordGun #Kamen Rider Zeronos and Deneb Gaia Memories #Shippu and Kirifuda Gaia Memories #Momotaros and Momotaros V2 Gaia Memories #Kamen Rider Double and Phillip and Shotaro Gaia Memories #DX Pteraiden-oh #Kamen Rider Sofubi figurines #DX Final Strike & Finish Strike Wizard Rings #DX Lost Driver #Ultraman Gaia XIG fighters EX and SS #Transmax Flashpoint Megazord #Transmax Battlefleet Megazord #Legacy Power Morpher #Gold Legacy Power Morpher #DX Heisei and Showa Lock Seeds #Godzilla figure by Jakks Pacific #DX Durian and Donguri Lockseed Set. TJ TV #Tatooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills #Top 10 WTF Moments of Kamen Rider #Decade and Double Movie War 2010 (Co-review with That Guy with The Shades) #Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad #TMNT: The Next Mutation TJ Talks #Kamen Rider OOO #Kamen Rider Fourze Links *Official site *Twitter page *Youtube Page *Blip page *Plastic Addict Wiki Category:Internet Reviews